1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a camera and method for taking a photograph with the same, and more particularly to a portable terminal having a mobile communication function and a camera capable of photographing a scanned image displayed on a display screen, and a method for taking a photograph with the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable terminal” refers to portable equipment which can provide a user with various wireless communication services during wireless communication with a base station. This portable terminal is becoming more common among men and women, young and old, everywhere in the world, and is thus gradually gaining the status of a necessity. The portable terminal is provided with, for example, a transmitting/receiving unit, a data input/output unit, and an antenna module in order to transmit and receive voice or image data signals to and from a counterpart.
FIG. 1 shows one example of a folder-type terminal from among the typical portable terminals. This folder-type terminal has two housings which are pivotably connected to each other by a hinge module. Hereinafter, these two housings will be referred to as a main housing and a folder. That is, the known folder-type terminal includes a main housing 10, a folder 20 and a hinge module 30, in which the hinge module 50 provides a rotatable connection and at the same time an opening and closing force between the main housing 10 and the folder 20, in a direction of one rotating nearer to or farther from the other.
As shown in FIG. 1, the known folder-type terminal includes a main housing 10, a folder 20, a hinge module 50 connecting the folder 20 to the main housing 10 in a pivotable manner, and a lens system 30 mounted to the hinge module 50 rotatably.
The main housing 10 has an upper surface 40 provided with a key pad 42 and a microphone device 14, in which the key pad has a plurality of keys arrayed.
The folder 20 includes a speaker device 21 and a display device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) 22. Further, the lens system 30 includes, for example, a lens 31 and a built-in CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) which is known and not shown. Here, the lens system 30 has a housing arranged rotatably in a direction equal to an axle of the hinge module 50 connecting the main housing 10 with the folder 20, so that the lens housing can rotate about the axle of the hinge module 50.
Meanwhile, the upper surface 40 of the main housing 10 is provided with a camera key 44, by which a camera function can be selected from the lens system 30 and an image scanned through the lens 31 can be photographed. Therefore, to make use of the camera function of the portable terminal, a user selects the camera key 44 in a situation in which the user looks at the condition in which a subject is scanned through the lens 31 and then determines to take a photograph of the subject.
However, there is a problem in that upon selecting the camera key 44 in such a situation, an image scanned through the lens 31 shakes as a result of the force of pressing the camera key 44. As a result of this, it is difficult to get a photographed image having a high resolution.
In addition, the upper surface 40 of the main housing 10 of the portable terminal further comprises a plurality of function and call keys which are provided for an operation of the portable terminal, and a plurality of numeral keys which are provided for input of various numerals and characters. Therefore, when a user selects the camera key 44 to take a photograph of a scanned image with his/her own finger (generally, a thumb), the user should pay attention to avoid pressing other peripheral keys which are provided on the main housing 10 of the portable terminal. Further, when one or more scanned image is continuously photographed within a photographable time, the lens 31 is shaken more. Consequently, it becomes even more difficult to obtain a photographed image having a clear image quality.